The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Modern multiple speed transmissions commonly employ a plurality of planetary gear sets having sun gears, planet gear carriers and ring gears which are permanently coupled together or selectively interconnected by clutches or grounded by brakes to achieve reverse gear and a plurality of forward gear ratios.
While the foregoing described components provide the fundamental and necessary reverse and forward speeds or gear ratios, transmissions must also include control devices and components which select the desired or required gear ratio and facilitate shifts. In particular, transmissions may include devices that minimize spinloss during certain clutch conditions.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a synchronizer disconnect device which provides reduced spinloss for a released clutch.